Technical Field
The present invention relates to packaging devices for trocar assemblies, and more particularly, to a trocar assembly packaging device that prevents a trocar cannula and an obturator from rotating.
Background of Related Art
Minimally invasive surgical procedures, including endoscopic, laparoscopic and arthroscopic procedures, have been used for introducing medical devices inside a patient and for viewing portions of the patient's anatomy. Forming a relatively small diameter, temporary pathway to the surgical site is a key feature of most minimally invasive surgical procedures. The most common method of providing such a pathway is by inserting a trocar assembly through the skin. Typically, and shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a trocar assembly 1010 includes a trocar cannula 1000, having a cannula housing 1002 and a cannula sleeve 1004, and a trocar obturator 100, having an obturator housing 102 and an obturator shaft 104.
Obturators are typically designed with a tip that may be used to form an opening through the abdominal wall. The obturator is inserted into the trocar cannula, and then the combined obturator and trocar cannula are together placed against the skin to be penetrated. In order to penetrate the skin, the distal end of the obturator engages the skin, which may or may not have been previously cut with a scalpel. The trocar obturator is then used to penetrate the skin and access the body cavity. By applying pressure against the proximal end of the trocar obturator, the tip of the trocar obturator is forced though the skin and the underlying tissue layers until the cannula and obturator enter the body cavity. The obturator is then withdrawn. The cannula remains in place within the incision for use during the laparoscopic, endoscopic, or arthroscopic procedure.
Conventional packaging for surgical trocar assemblies may have various disadvantages. For example, even if the material used for the sterile barrier is typically strong, movement of the surgical devices within the packaging during storage or transportation may inadvertently puncture the packaging material. When the packaging material is punctured, the devices are no longer sterile and cannot be used by a surgeon in a surgical procedure.
As a result, it is readily apparent that a trocar assembly packaging device is needed which overcomes the shortcomings of prior art trocar assembly packaging arrangements, and specifically which helps prevent inadvertent puncture of the packaging material by the trocar assembly during storage and transportation.